1. Field
The following description relates to a technique of detecting lesion from a medical image, and to a method and an apparatus for eliminating one or more lesion candidate detected from a medical image as a false positive lesion candidate.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer-Aided Detection (CADe), also called Computer-Aided Diagnosis (CADx), is a technique of automatically detecting lesions from a medical image using a computer for the purpose of assisting a doctor in making a diagnosis. However, the low-resolution of many medical images and the wide-range atypical characteristics of lesions within medical images make it challenging to achieve high accuracy in CAD.
For example, ultrasound images are obtained from a probe whose location and angle are arbitrarily determined by a doctor. Thus, the obtained ultrasound images may contain an atypical image of a lesion due to the different locations and angles of a probe used to obtain the image. Thus, if an algorithm of automatically detecting lesions is applied to such an atypical image, the computer is likely to detect not just lesions but also anatomical objects found in the image as lesions.